


Sweet Scaring(rewritten)

by TigerRosewood



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, college stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerRosewood/pseuds/TigerRosewood
Summary: When Edith started college, this was the last thing she expected.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Johnny Worthington laid his eyes on her, he was in his freshman year of college.

He had just made it into ROR, to the surprise of no one, and everything was going great. His grads were wonderful, he was at the top of his class, and everyone loved him.

It was late on a Friday night, almost eleven when he first heard it. He was on a benchpress in the MU athletic center, working his arms until they burned. He was alone, or so he thought. He'd nearly dropped the weights on himself when a voice rang out through the silence around him.

Johnny put the dumbbell back on the rack and laid there, listening. It rang out again and he sat up, looking around for the source of the noise. The voice was smooth, echoing clearly around him in the dark.

Somebody was singing.

Standing up, Johnny followed the sweet sound to the very back of the weight room, to the opening of the indoor pool.

"You had plenty money 1922,   
You let all the women make a fool of you,   
Why don't you do right, like some other men do,   
Get out of here,   
Bring me some money to."

The room was dark, the only light coming from the large pool in the center of the concrete floor. The voice was coming from the small figure floating in the water, it's sweet tone echoing off of the walls and around him, drawing him closer.

Johnny could now see that the body drifting slowly around in the water on its back was female, though he probably could have guessed that from her voice. He couldn't tell what kinds of monster she was, but he could see her fur being distorted by the soft waves of the pool.

He felt like a creep just standing there and not saying anything, but he didn't want to interrupt the words flowing smoothly from her lips.

'She must think she's alone' Johnny thought, taking a small step backwards.

He was conflicted. The better, more polite part of him was saying he should leave and respect her privacy. The other part was telling him to stay and enjoy her sweet, velvet words while they lasted.

He didn't get long to decide though, because the singing suddenly stopped. All he could hear now was the pool filter buzzing, and the smaller monster's slow breathing. Johnny tried not to make a disappointed sound as he slowly backed away, being as quite as he could. She still hadn't noticed him as he slid through the doors of the weight room, the last thing he saw was the small monster pulling herself out of the pool before he grabbed his stuff and left.

.   .   .

The next time he saw her, Johnny actually saw her, and it was in the last place he had expected.

It was the day of scare finals. Almost everyone around him was fidgeting nervously, waiting for there turn on the simulator. They were going by last names, so he was most likely going to be the last monster to go.

'Save the best for last,right?' He thought to himself with a smirk.

Javier sat in the desk beside him, reading something in his text book. Neither of them were worried about their score, they were at the top of the class for a reason. They both new they were going to do well, so there was no point in giving it anymore thought than that.

Johnny had zoned out, having grown bored of watching everyone else on the simulator. He was staring at the domed ceiling, counting the spikes when a voice pulled him out of his daze. It was deep, yet held a sweet tone to it, like chocolate covered strawberries. Johnny recognized it immediately.

It had been about a month since it had happened, but he'd heard that voice in his dreams at least twice a week since then. He would either be back in the weight room, or actually in the water with her. He would try to swim to her, but the closer he got the farther away she seemed. The worst one was when he was is the ROR house. It would be completely empty and everything would be dark. Her voice would ring out around him, but he could never find her.

But there she was now, standing in front of the scare simulator, talking to his professor. Right in front of him. The girl from the fucking pool.

Johnny took in her appearance as she explained the correct scare technique she would need to use. As he had noticed the first time, she was short. Not the smallest monster he had ever seen, but compared to him she was tiny. Her fur was short, only getting longer around her calf and completely covering her feet (much like the leg warmers the PNK's wore). The strangest thing about her was probably her ears. Johnny had never seen a monster with ears like hers. They were long, reaching down almost to her chest. They seemed to be covered in the same soft look fur as the rest of her body. Her frame was coved in a sweater with the MU symbol on the front.

She seemed...cute. The only threatening thing on her body seemed to be the antlers protruding from behind her ears. That was the first thing Johnny though as he stared at her. He was also wondering how the hell he hadn't noticed she was in his class. There were a lot of monsters here sure, but he seriously should had at least seen her once before now.

He watched as she walked to the door of the simulator, and he then noticed her tail. It was long and thin, a thick looking tuff of fur sprouting out from the very tip. It swayed around slowly as she approached the door. She didn't look nervous like many of the other monsters who had taken there turn, instead she looked completely calm. Her face held no expression as she opened the door and slowly crouched down on all fours, the door shutting silently behind her. She crept forward slowly, and Johnny noticed her shadow moving ahead of her on the wall. It was the same basic shape, but as it grew closer to the bed it started to change. It grew bigger, warped around and twisted. Even he would admit that it was slightly unsettling.

The small monster let her claws rake against the the floor, the sound causing the simulator to to sit up on the bed. It's head turned to look at the wall, catching sight of the shadow looming over it. It flinched but didn't scream, the monster moving closer, right in front of the footboard of the bed. She grabbed it, causing the simulator to turn its head and look in her direction. She suddenly jumped up onto the bed and let out a loud shriek, the sound echoing around the room. The simulator screamed and flailed its arms, then fell back onto the bed. The meter shot up, stopping only two notches from being completely filled.

Johnny was impressed, and it looked like most of the other monsters in the room were to.

"Very good, Ms. Evergreen." Professor Knight stated, nodding up to her as she stepped out of the simulator.

"Thank you, sir." She said softly as she stepped down and moved back to her seat. Johnny could see a small smile on her face as she passed.

Javier tapped his arm, looking between him and the girl, giving him a questioning look. He just shook his head and turned back to the front, watching the next person to go up.

He found her, the girl from the pool. The one with the voice like the sweetest candy he had ever had. Johnny could finally talk to her.

Now he just had to figure out what to say.


	2. Chapter 1

College.

For some, it was a dream come true. Years of hard work to get into the perfect school, to get the perfect job.

For others it was just something they went through in life. It was just another experience.

For Edith, college was just...eh.

She always knew she would be here, she didn't even want to think of what would happen if she had suggested otherwise. She had her mother's name and legacy to live up too, and she wasn't going to disappoint. Although she was hoping she could do so in a different way.

Edith wanted to be a scarer, and while many monsters said it was impossible, she was determined. And that is why Monsters University was her first choice when picking a college. It was were her mother had studied, and it was were Edith had now spent almost three years proving that she could do it.

And do it she did.

From the moment she first stepped into her scaring101 class, she was laughed at, and it honestly wasn't hard to see why. With her small stature, and the lack of anything threatening on her body other than her antlers and fangs, she didn't look scary at all.

That was all fine though, it made the looks of surprise and absolute astonishment on monster's faces so much sweeter.

The only problem was, her mother had no idea she was a scaring major. If she found out, she would probably loose her shit.

When people heard the name Evergreen, they thought of Aubry Evergreen, the leading name in 'door technology. The woman who was responsible for creating safer and easier ways to the human world.

And she expected her daughter to be exactly like her, but Edith wasn't. At all. Aubry was poised and demanding, while Edith aloof and mildly sarcastic. The only time she every really resembled her mother was when she was angry, and that didn't happen to often. People had expected her to be like her mother to. Nobody had been more surprised than the dean herself, who had questioned why she wanted to go into scaring.

Her first semester had been long and stressful, but she passed her scare final with flying colors and finally proved she was more than just cute and fluffy.

Although, there were some monsters who still doubted her.

. . .

First day back at MU after a long summer, and Edith could honestly say that she had missed it. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was actually excited for this year. Since this was her junior year, she had less classes and more time for her 'job'. Though it couldn't really be considered a job, she had way to much fun while doing it.

Around the second semester of her freshman year, Edith decided she needed a hobby. She went over many options before deciding on photography, the MU photo/yearbook department welcoming her with open arms. It wasn't until her second year that she realize that she had a particular talent.

Edith had the strange ability to catch people in the most embarrassing or funny situations possible. She was the sole reason there was now a derp section in the school paper. Very few people had managed to avoid being being caught by the flash of her camera, but those who did were always cautious when she had the offending device in hand.

Opening the door of her dorm, Edith dropped her bags on the floor and plopped down onto her bed. She assumed she was the first one there, since the other side of the room was bare and she had yet to see her roommate of the last two years. Edith let herself melt into the mattress, and to her it felt like the first time she had relaxed since she left the campus last school year.

Breathing in, she closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh.

' _It's good to be home_.' She thought as she opened her eyes.

Right as she was about to stand up, the door opened and her roommate burst through, her bags spilling from her arms. Edith smiled widely and went to help her friend, laughing at her habit to overpack.

Madeline was a highly energetic but sweet monster, a tech major who had befriended Edith the moment they found out they were roommates. The taller monster was honestly like an older sister to her, making sure she took brakes from studying and dragging her out if their room to eat. Madeline was probably the only reason she had survived this long, because while she was smart, she wasn't very good at taking care of herself.

The two girls went about setting up their room, hanging up tapestries and Christmas lights, making it as comfortable as possible. It was almost time for dinner when they were done, Edith just finishing up with hanging her pictures on the wall by her bed.

"So I'm thinking," Madeline started. "We go get some food, then head over to the rush week party."

Edith nodded, sticking the last picture to the wall before jumping off of her bed, grabbing her wallet and camera.

It was dark by the time the two left the mess hall, making their way down to frat row. Edith was ready to let loose and get some good pictures of her classmates, maybe sneak off with a few of the art kids and get high.

The party was already in full swing, spanning across the entire street as the two made their way to the largest house on the block. Several monsters in different states of inebriation spilled in and out of the front door, music blaring from the inside.

Edith grabbed Madeline's hand and pulled her through the crowd, nodding and waving to people as she went. The two squeezed themselves into the overly crowded house, immediately making their way over to the kitchen to grab a drink.

Red cups in hand, they moved through the back door and onto the porch, deciding to watch the volleyball game taking place on the lawn. Edith hopped up onto the porch railing, her tail rapping around the post so she wouldn't fall. Madeline was leaning beside her, taking small sips of her drink as they watched the teams switched out.

Edith was downing her drink much faster, ready to have some fun. She watched the game continue on, grabbing her camera and snapping a picture right as some poor monster got spiked in the face. The girls laughed, Madeline's eye crinkling with humor.

"So how is everything back home?" The taller monster asked, ducking out if the way as the ball went flying over her head.

Edith made a face and threw back the rest of her drink, growling as Madeline chuckled.

"That bad, huh?" 

Edith sighed, her nose twitching in irritation. She turned and tossed her empty cup into the trash by the door, a few boys cheering as she made the shot.

"I love my family, I really do," She started, her tail thrashing as she spoke. "But I cannot wait to move out."

Ever since she stared college, things at home had been tense. Between trying to avoid her mother's questioning about her classes and her brother's constant threatening to expose her, Edith wanted to pull her fur out every time she was in the house.

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind. It would be awhile before she had to deal with her family again, and Edith was going to enjoy the time while it lasted.

"What about you?" She asked her roommate, who was only half way through her first drink.

Madeline explained how her family was just as busy as always, her younger siblings trying to enjoy the brake before going back to school. She would never say it out loud, but Edith had always been a little envious of her friend's family. Madeline's parents would be proud of her no matter what she did, while Edith always had to be on top of everything for even a sliver of affection.

The smaller monster sighed and hoped down from the railing.

"I'm going to get another drink."She announced, pushing through the door. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of what smelled liked vodka, chugging half of it before taking a breath. She could feel the buzz slowly creeping up, a tingly feeling that wasn't quite sexual taking over her body. Edith leaned back against the counter, watching as everyone moved around the room, snorting as a guy challenged one of the PNK girls to a shot contest.

She watched for a while longer before downing the rest of her drink, then reached into the cabinet where she knew the ROR's kept their alcohol and grabbed a bottle of flavored rum. She went about mixing her own drink, filling the cup a little more than halfway with rum, then adding some pineapple juice. She moved to put the bottle away, standing on her toes so she could reach the shelf.

" _Well, what do we have hear?_ "

Edith jumped and quickly turned, coming face to face (or face to chest technically) with a crimson sweater. She looked up, her grey eyes meeting amethyst and she sighed in relief, putting her hand over her chest.

"Oh thank god it's just you," she started with a laugh. "For a second I thought it was someone important."

Johnny Worthington was staring down at her with a smirk.

"Trying to let the entire campus know about our liquor stash, _Evergreen_?"

The way he said her name made Edith's face flush underneath her fur, and she gave the larger monster a lazy smile. Yep, she was definitely drunk, because that could be the only explanation as to why Johnny was looking so good right now. Ordinarily she would shut down that train if thought immediately, but this time she let it linger, her eyes raking over the frat boy's thick chest and arms.

"Not much of a stash if you ask me, _Worthington_." She replied, taking a sip of her drink and giving him a raised brow over the lip of the cup. He laughed, and Edith could tell he was already inebriated. He was much more relaxed and unfiltered than he normally would be in a public setting, his high class act nowhere to be found.

"Well it probably would be better if you weren't always in it." He shot back, and she couldn't help but giggle, pulling herself up onto the counter so they were at eye level. She had found one of Johnny's favorite pastimes was making her feel small. Sometimes he would sit beside her in class and lean over her, or casually lend one of his other textbooks for her to sit on(she nearly died the first time it had happened). One time he grabbed one of her notebooks and held it over her head, trying to get her to jump for it. He definitely wasn't expecting a solid punch to the ribs, making him lower his arm and Edith quickly taking back her notebook and laughing.

"So, what's it like being president of your own fraternity?" She questioned enthusiastically, remembering how excited Johnny was when he was appointing last spring. Just as Edith had predicted, his eyes lit up and he proceeded to explain what it was like to be the leader of the most prestigious fraternity on campus. She smiled and ran her fingers through the fur on her long ears, her head tilting slightly.

Johnny put one hand one the counter right beside her thigh and leaned in, his hand reaching for her camera.

“May I?” He asked lowly with that signature smirk of his. Edith could feel her body reacting and knew that if she hadn’t been covered in fur her blush would definitely be visible. She nodded and unclipped the strap from around her neck. “Go right ahead.”

The frat boy took the camera and flipped it around, holding it up with one and and wrapping the other around her waist and pulling her close. She laughed as he clicked the shutter button and the flash went off, taking the picture. He chuckled, and Edith couldn’t help but notice how his hand tightened on her waist before he released her.

They both heard the shout of his name from the kitchen doorway, making Johnny shake his head.

“I’ll see you in class, _Evergreen_.” He said in that way that her her tail twisting, handing her back her camera as she giggled.

“See you, Johnny.”


End file.
